


Daisuke's Boyfriends

by Raikana



Series: Moonlight Boys [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay Bar, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, businessman, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikana/pseuds/Raikana
Summary: Daisuke is working as a lower-level accountant for a business when he gets a message from his old University friend, Kaito, offering him an interview for a new job. But when Daisuke gets to his interview he meets someone else from University, loses control, and punches one of his interviewers. Little does he know that the interview will change his life in more ways than he expects.





	1. Interview Call

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get down the story about how my OC, Daisuke, met and started dating both his boyfriends. I'm sorry for the possibly excessive character tags, but there is kind of an extended universe built around these characters and I want to make sure I get them down properly, even if the characters don't use the same names as in the tags.

Daisuke sat at his desk in the open office, surrounded by other young workers in suits, all of them bent over their computer keyboards or paperwork on their desks. He stared at his own computer screen and typed some numbers into the spreadsheet in front of him. He felt his phone buzz in his breast pocket, vibrating against his heart and making him jump a little in his seat.

He glanced around to make sure nobody was watching before he fished his phone out of his pocket and hit the power button to turn the screen on. Sitting in the center of his lock screen, he had a text message from his old roommate, Kaito. He sat up straighter when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He quickly turned off his phone and tucked it in his breast pocket before focusing on his computer again.

He glanced up and watched his immediate boss walk past, his head turning to check on everyone in the office. At the end of the room, the older man nodded briefly and disappeared into his glass-walled office. Daisuke watched the clock in the lower right corner of his screen as he kept working on the spreadsheet in front of him. As soon as his break rolled around, Daisuke shot up from his desk and carefully edged his way past the other workers, heading for the restroom.

Daisuke kept his head down as he walked past the urinals and ducked into one of the stalls. He dropped into a crouch and leaned against one of the walls as he fished his phone out again to check his messages. He unlocked his phone and tapped on his messages, quickly scanning the words.  _ Hello, Koizumi. I am starting a publishing company and I would like to interview you for a position. Please respond to let me know what time would work best for you. I hope to see you again soon. Sincerely, Kaito Mizushima. _

He gripped his phone tighter to keep from dropping it as he quickly typed out his reply with his thumbs.  _ I have some free time after work tomorrow at 6pm. If that’s too late, I have Saturday off and I can come in at any time Saturday. Thank you for thinking of me in your hiring process. I look forward to seeing you again, Mizushima. Have a good day. _

Daisuke tucked his phone back into his pocket and shuffled towards the toilet, reaching for his belt. Once he had finished in the bathroom, Daisuke made his way back to his desk with a warm can of coffee in his hand. He cracked the can open once he was seated and started sipping it quietly, struggling to stay awake as he stared at the numbers on the screen. His phone didn’t buzz again until the end of the day.

He had packed up his briefcase and was standing in the elevator, staring at the numbers above the door when his phone buzzed again. He slipped it out of his pocket and opened up his messages to find another reply from Mizushima.  _ We would like to meet with you tomorrow evening whenever you can get here. Some of the board have to leave the country over the weekend. I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Koizumi. _

Daisuke tapped out a quick confirmation before he walked out of the elevator with the rest of the workers. He gripped his briefcase tighter in one hand and left the building, heading for the closest subway station. He joined the massive crowd on the train and stood shoulder to shoulder with other workers, all wearing similar suits and holding similar briefcases. He held onto the plastic strap over his head for balance as the train swayed under his feet.

He finally got off the train after a ten minute ride to another part of town. He climbed the stairs back to street level, loosening the knot on his tie as he went. He pulled the tie off as he reached ground level and paused to stash it in his briefcase before he opened the top two buttons on his shirt with a sigh. He reached up with his free hand and shook his hair loose from the slick, combed-back style he had to wear during the day. He fluffed his hair before sweeping his bangs to one side, barely out of his eyes. He grinned and walked briskly down the sidewalk to his favorite bar, shifting his briefcase to his other hand.

He pushed the door open with one hand and stepped inside with a relaxed grin at the sight of all the hot guys inside, some sitting at the bar and some already on the dance floor, moving to the pounding music. He sat down on one of the barstools and set his briefcase on the bar to dig out his second pair of glasses. He swapped his sensible black frames for a pair with bright red frames and shut the briefcase with a snap before setting it by his feet.

He smiled at Sho as the thirty-something bartender stepped over to him. “What can I get for you tonight?”

“Sex on the beach, please.” Daisuke pulled out his wallet as Sho stepped away to grab the bottles of juice and alcohol, watching Sho shake everything together before pouring it over ice. Sho placed the pink drink on the upper part of the bar and Daisuke handed him a couple bills before he could open his mouth. “Keep the change.”

Sho gave Daisuke a smile and nodded once. “Thanks very much. Just keep your pants on while you’re on the dance floor this time, yeah?”

“Will do. I’m just having the one drink this time, so you shouldn’t have to worry about it.” Daisuke felt his cheeks go warm as he lifted his drink and took a few slow sips. He knew he should have food with his drink, but he just wanted to get through his drink and get on the dance floor with the other men. He let his gaze roam from dancer to dancer as he tried to decide who he’d spend his time with.

He considered just going out onto the dance floor and seeing who came over to him, but then a flash of blue caught his eye. He followed the dancer across the floor with his eyes, drinking in his graceful dance moves and the occasional glimpse of a tattoo under his shirt. He grabbed his drink and took several large gulps, his head getting pleasantly fuzzy as the alcohol entered his system.

Daisuke kept his eye on the blue-haired dancer, finishing his drink within a few minutes. He set the glass down on the bar and picked up his briefcase, catching Sho's eye. When Sho came over in front of him, Daisuke hefted his briefcase onto the bar. "Could you watch this while I go dance?"

Sho sighed but took the briefcase with a small, wry smile. "Remember, the pants stay on."

Daisuke slipped off his stool with a wave and stalked toward the dance floor, his hips starting to sway as he closed in. He reached up to open another button on his dress shirt and danced his way from person to person until he found himself pressed up against his target. He rested his hand on Blue's hip and ground his hips forward, his pulse pounding through his veins in time to the music.

Blue looked back over his shoulder and flashed a grin in Daisuke's direction. Daisuke kept his hands on Blue's tight body as the other man slowly spun to face him. They ground their hips together without a word and Daisuke soon felt Blue's erection pressed against him, even as his own length hardened in his pants.

Daisuke reached his hands up and tangled one into the man's bright blue hair, letting the other hang over Blue's shoulder. Daisuke pushed up on his toes and tugged Blue's head down to his level, giving him a hard kiss. Blue broke the kiss after a moment and leaned in to speak directly into Daisuke's ear. "Wanna blow this popsicle stand?"

Daisuke laughed and slid one hand down Blue's chest to cup the bulge in his snug jeans. "I can think of other things I'd rather blow," he said, turning to meet Blue's dark eyes before looking pointedly at the men's room. Blue licked his lips and took Daisuke's hand, making a beeline for the restrooms. Daisuke let out a breathless chuckle as the restroom door swung shut behind them and the sounds of sex rose above the muffled music.

Blue stopped just inside the door and turned to look at Daisuke. "How did you want to do this?"

Daisuke stepped around Blue and headed toward the sinks, snagging Blue's belt on the way to drag him along. He shoved Blue up against the plastic counter and looked up to see Blue giving him an amused smile, though he thought the smile almost looked condescending for a moment. Daisuke grabbed Blue's hair and pulled him in for another kiss, using the edge of the counter to boost himself high enough.

Daisuke nipped at Blue's lower lip as he pulled away, drawing a few drops of blood as he stood in front of Blue, pressing him against the counter. He kept his eyes locked on Blue as he lowered himself to his knees. Blue broke the stare first, his head rolling back against his shoulders when Daisuke ran a palm over his erection.

Daisuke smirked to himself and popped open the button on Blue's jeans, drawing his zipper down quickly. He spread Blue's fly wide open and tugged his boxer-briefs down to free his hard cock. He was slightly disappointed to see that Blue hadn't bothered dying his pubes as well. Then he shrugged and wrapped a fist around Blue's cock and wrapped his lips around Blue's head, teasing his foreskin with his tongue.

Blue groaned deep in his chest and dropped one hand to Daisuke's head, clutching a fistful of hair as he thrust his hips forward. Daisuke moved his head back to keep some distance as he teased the other man relentlessly. Blue pulled harder on Daisuke's hair and Daisuke finally gave in to his silent demands. He wrapped two fingers around the base of Blue's cock and sucked more of the shaft into his mouth.

Daisuke looked up and watched Blue's chest heave as he gasped for air, rolling his hips against Daisuke's mouth. Blue started groaning and his stomach rippled with tension. "Ah, fuck! Red, I'm gonna—"

Daisuke pulled back as Blue shot the first spurt in his mouth, then he pulled off and stroked Blue through his orgasm, not minding the splatters of seed on his face and clothes. After the last few shots dribbled out of Blue's cock and down onto Daisuke's hand, Daisuke leaned in and cleaned Blue off with his tongue before releasing him and sitting back.

Daisuke quickly fumbled with his own fly as Blue leaned heavily on the counter in front of him, recovering from his orgasm. He fished his cock out of the zipper, not even bothering to undo his belt or buttons. He leaned back on one hand and wrapped his other hand around his hard cock, pulling on it hard and thrusting up into his tight fist. His orgasm built inside of him until he finally arched his back and came, shooting strings of seed all over his shirt and pants.

He milked himself dry and carefully tucked himself back into his pants. He glanced up at Blue to find that the other man had cleaned up and tucked his own cock away as Daisuke jerked off. Blue tugged one of the paper towels from the dispenser and dropped it, watching it flutter down to cover Daisuke's crotch. "Thanks for the good time, Red. Maybe I'll see you around again."

Daisuke stood up and wet the paper towel before using it to wipe away as much of his mess as he could before he went home and crashed. Daisuke made his way to the bar once he was presentable and leaned heavily on the polished wood, waving his hand to catch Sho's attention.

"What can I get for you?"

Daisuke blinked dumbly at Sho for a moment as his brain worked. "Just my briefcase, thanks. I… I think I need to go home."

Sho disappeared into the back room for a minute and came back with Daisuke's briefcase. He handed the leather case across the bar and bent to look in Daisuke's face. "Do you need someone to walk you home?"

Daisuke just shook his head and gripped his briefcase with both hands. "I think I'm okay. I just had one drink. And I'm not driving or anything…"

Sho nodded and waved at Daisuke. "Be careful on your way home. See you again later."

Daisuke turned and left the bar, his head swimming as he made his way to the subway station and boarded his train home.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke goes in for his interview and meets an old acquaintance from university. Things don't exactly go according to plan

Daisuke woke up the next morning to the screeching of his alarm and slammed his palm on the snooze button before sitting up in bed. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair before he swung his legs off the bed. He stretched his arms over his head, his spine popping as he worked the kinks out of it. His head throbbed a bit when he stood up and shuffled out of his bedroom toward his shower, the sun just beginning to show through the blinds.

He stopped in front of his sink and reached up to grab two aspirin out of a bottle, downing them with a sip of water from the sink before turning his shower on to warm up as he emptied his bladder. He hopped into the shower, shivering as the water still wasn’t up to temperature, but grabbed his shampoo and quickly scrubbed himself clean. He stepped out and scrubbed his hair with his towel before tying it around his waist and grabbing his hair gel to style his hair back into his customary salary-man style. When he was sure it wasn’t going to budge for a long while, Daisuke finally left the bathroom to get dressed for work.

He packed a second, flashier tie into his briefcase and slipped a comb in next to it, along with a powder compact. He double and triple checked his appearance in the mirror before he dabbed a bit of cologne under his jaw and left his apartment, head held high.

*   *   *

Daisuke slipped out of his chair as soon as his shift was over, drawing a few nasty looks from his co-workers. He bowed gently, murmuring his apologies and smiling sheepishly as he made his way to the elevator, already pulling out his phone to double-check the address Mizushima had sent him earlier. He found the nearest subway stop just before the doors slid open and he walked briskly out of the office building. He strode quickly down the escalator into the nearest subway station and swiped his pass at the turnstile so he could slip inside.

He walked down a couple more levels to find the right line and waited on the platform alongside the other businessmen, students, and even housewives with their grocery bags in hand. He lined up behind the textured yellow pads lining the platform when the train pulled to a stop. The doors opened and he shuffled to one side to let the passengers off before he pressed his way through the crowd to secure a spot. He grabbed onto one of the straps with one hand and set his briefcase between his feet, holding it between his legs as people crowded around him and the doors closed with a ding.

He swayed in place, his legs tense as they worked to keep both him and his briefcase upright against the rocking motion and through multiple stops. He clung to his handhold until the woman’s voice on the speaker announced his stop. As the train approached the station, he bent to pick up his briefcase and turned to face the door, still holding on with one hand until the train finally stopped. The doors slid open and he let himself get caught up in the press of bodies, stepping onto the platform and turning toward the escalators to make his way to the subway station proper.

Just inside the turnstiles, he finally found what he was looking for, a restroom. He ducked into one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet, setting his briefcase across his knees before snapping the latch open and digging out his red tie. He quickly loosened his dull silver tie and slipped it off before laying the red silk around his neck and tying a sharp knot. He tightened it against his neck and pulled out his compact and took the small sponge to apply powder to his face, masking the oily sheen from a full day in an office that was just slightly too warm for comfort. He nodded and brushed a few stray hairs back into place before packing everything away again and leaving the stall, looking almost as fresh as he had that morning.

Daisuke stepped confidently out of the subway station and turned onto the sidewalk to head the few blocks to Mizushima’s office.

*   *   *

Daisuke walked into the office building to be greeted by Mizushima himself. He dipped his head in a brief bow, his briefcase held in front of him in both hands. "Thank you for the job offer, Mizushima-kun. I'm looking forward to speaking with you again after so long."

Mizushima bowed back before standing up straight again, only a few inches taller than Daisuke himself, though his bearing made him seem even taller. Mizushima turned and headed to the elevators with a beckoning wave. "Follow me. Everyone else is upstairs in a conference room, waiting."

"Of course, yes." Daisuke spoke softly as he trotted along behind his college roommate, standing quietly next to him in the elevator as it carried them upward. It finally stopped on the fifth floor and Mizushima strode out, his chin high and shoulders back, his tailored suit hugging his body in just the right places as he strode down the hall and opened the door to a conference room on the corner of the building.

The room was bathed in rich gold light as the sunset streamed through the partially-open shades. Mizushima walked to the head of the table and took his seat next to a man who looked to be at least ten years older than him, though Daisuke didn't miss the way the man's hand moved slightly under the table, presumably to rest against Mizushima's hand or thigh.

Mizushima didn't acknowledge the presumed touch as he looked down the length of the table at Daisuke. He simple inclined his head toward the older man. "Koizumi-kun, meet Magnus Rei-san. He is a board member, as are--" Mizushima looked to the seats opposite Magnus as if just noticing they were empty. "Where are the other two?"

Magnus gave Mizushima a small smile, leaning in to speak to him quietly. "I believe they went to find the Little Boys' Room, Shishi."

Mizushima stiffened in his seat, his cheeks turning pink even as a look of quiet indignation settled on his face. "Do _not_ call me that in public," he hissed at Magnus.

A mischievous grin spread over Magnus' lips and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "What would you prefer instead? _Kai-chan_?"

Kaito's indignant look went cold as he turned to glare at Magnus. "I would prefer you call me by my name, Magnus-san. Like a _professional_."

Magnus rolled his eyes and slouched back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and the hawaiian shirt he wore under his blazer. "You're no fun at _all_ , Mizushima-kun... I don't know what I ever saw in you."

Mizushima continued staring Magnus down until the door opened again and two more men walked in, both of them in their early or mid twenties, though one of them had blonde hair that glowed the color of honey in the setting sun. Both men took their seats opposite Magnus and Mizushima leaned forward in his seat again, facing Daisuke.

"These are the other two members of the board, Mizushima said, gesturing at the two new men. Daisuke found himself staring at the blonde man as he tried to figure out where he might have seen the man before. His features looked vaguely familiar, though Daisuke couldn't remember ever having met a blonde foreigner in any of the bars he'd been to. "First I'd like you to meet Mizushima Kazuo, my younger brother. The other one is Sebastian Hunt, a businessman and investor from England, though he has spent a number of years traveling back and forth for business."

Sebastian Hunt. Daisuke rolled the words around in his mind as he watched the foreigner with a small frown creasing his forehead. As he thought, Mizushima continued his introductions. "Hunt-san, Kazuo-san, I'd like you to meet Koizumi Daisuke, a friend from university. He studied law, though he has a minor in accounting. I would like to hire him as either our legal counsel or as our CFO. Perhaps both to begin with until we become a bit more secure in our position."

Kazuo nodded briefly to Daisuke, looking every bit as professional as his older brother, but Sebastian was staring back at Daisuke with an intent frown that equaled Daisuke's own. After a moment, Sebastian stood up from his chair, his lanky height making him tower over all the other men in the room, and he stepped around Kazuo's chair to approach Daisuke.

"Pardon the strange question," he said, his Japanese accented, as was only to be expected from a foreigner. "Did you attend Meiji University about, oh..." He waved his hand in a circle as he spoke, as if trying to pull something closer to himself. "I think about four years ago now?" When Daisuke didn't immediately answer, Sebastian bent down as if to get a closer look, sniffing at the air around Daisuke. "You certainly don't smell the same, but Mizushima said that was because you'd had to use his soap or something that day. But if it is you, I've been hoping to meet you again for _years_!" Sebastian straightened up again, his body practically humming with energy as he stood in front of Daisuke. "I can't stop dreaming about you!"

Daisuke felt his frown deepen as he stared harder at Sebastian's honey blonde hair and blue-green eyes, trying to think if he'd ever met a giant blonde foreigner at university. Then it hit him and he suddenly remembered the tall blonde who had walked into him as he hurried to his final exams. He remembered the almost overwhelming smell of coffee as the man knocked his paper cup out of his hand, the way the coffee spread out in a fan for a brief moment before soaking through the asshole's shirt, staining it with large tan splotches. Sebastian's accent suddenly snapped into focus as he remembered the man yelling at him for ruining his shirt, even as Daisuke had kept walking, not wanting to be late for his test. He allowed himself a small smirk at the memory of Sebastian's indignant look all those years ago.

Then Daisuke stood up to face Sebastian, even though the blonde was still almost a foot taller than him. Daisuke pushed his sleeve up a couple inches, then reached up and slapped Sebastian on the cheek with all the power he could muster. Sebastian's head snapped to one side under the impact and he immediately reached up to cup his cheek, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. "I'm going to assume that's a yes, then," he said before working his jaw from side to side, probably to make sure everything still worked, even as his cheek reddened under his palm.

"You're fucking _right_ it's a yes, jackass...!" Daisuke hissed, poking his finger against Sebastian's chest, surprised by the feel of the muscles under his shirt, a lot more solid than he expected given how stick-like Sebastian appeared on first glance. "You almost made me miss my _finals_!"

"Well, you ruined a very expensive shirt! You didn't even _apologize_ for that!"

"Oh boo hoo. Poor rich baby has one less shirt in his closet... I'm _still_ paying off my schooling and you probably just got to...to skate by on your daddy's money!"

Sebastian puffed out his chest, looking down his nose at Daisuke with fire reflecting off his eyes from the setting sun. "With _my_ money, thank you very much! I have been working with a financial planner from the day I turned eighteen to manage and grow my funds! I put _myself_ through university!"

"And where did your starter funds come from then? _Santa Claus_?!"

Sebastian blinked, taken aback for a moment as he looked down at Daisuke, his eyebrows so high that they were partially obscured by his bangs.”Did you just....?” He paused for a moment, shaking his head quickly. "...never mind. I suppose my initial funds came from a trust account that was...set up by my parents..."

"Yeah. You put yourself through university with your parents money. I bet you've never had to even worry about saving for anything, either! You're just a spoiled brat, Hunt!" Daisuke bent to grab his briefcase and turned to face the other three men with a sharp bow. "Thank you for interviewing me, everyone. I think it's best if I take my leave now." He turned on his heels and strode out of the room, his head held high and his briefcase clutched in one tight fist, even as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

He rode the elevator back down to the first floor and walked out the door to find the subway stop again as his mind chased itself in circles. _You fucking idiot! If you could have kept your big mouth shut, you could be a CFO! Now you're just going to be stuck in a dead-end office job until you get old enough to retire._

Daisuke climbed onto the subway again, clinging to the strap as he rode the trains back toward his apartment. He briefly considered going out to the bar, but instead he changed into a pair of loose pajama pants and sat on the sofa to watch TV and drink a few beers.


	3. Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke is pretty sure he's blown his chance at a good job until he gets a surprise call from Kaito.

Daisuke finally left the house on Saturday evening to visit Sho's bar for a proper drink and to dance away his worries before going back to work on Monday morning. He sat at the bar with his glass of vodka and cranberry juice, scanning the dance floor as it slowly filled up, looking for a flash of blue hair and black tattoos.

While Blue-Hair wasn't in the bar that night, Daisuke caught sight of another regular in the bar, Red-Pants. He'd never bothered to learn the man's name, but he showed up to the bar on a regular basis, always wearing a pair of bright red vinyl pants that looked vacuum sealed to his legs and a variety of silk button downs with half the buttons open.

Daisuke tossed back his drink and set his glass down on the bar top, sliding his tip underneath as he took off for the dance floor, his limbs already loosening up from the alcohol spreading through his body and the thumping beats echoing up through the soles of his shoes. He slipped through the crowd and rested one of his hands on Red-Pants' hips as he moved closer. Red-Pants twisted in front of him to look back over his shoulder, but he made no move to leave, so Daisuke dropped his other hand onto red-pants' hips and tugged him back to grind up against the slick red vinyl.

Daisuke tuned out the rest of the world, his focus narrowing to just himself as his partner as the danced against each other, bumping, grinding, panting, sweating. Daisuke's cock was straining against his snug pants as he thrust up against Red-Pants with barely contained lust. He slipped his hands forward to press his palms against his dance partner's hips, pressing them even closer together as he fluttered his fingertips against Red-Pants' straining length, trapped behind  scarlet plastic.

Daisuke leaned forward to speak directly into Red-Pants' ear as he rubbed the tip of his finger in circles around the tip of the other man's clothed erection. "Bathroom?" 

Red-Pants bobbed his head in a desperate nod as his back arched, rocking his hips harder against Daisuke's hand. Daisuke pulled his hands away before red-pants could push himself over the edge and bent his head to nip at the man's slim neck. Red-Pants' mouth opened, but his moan was quickly overwhelmed by the sounds of the music around them.

Daisuke grabbed the man's hand and practically dragged him toward the restroom at the back of the building, letting his hard cock lead the way through the crowd like an over-eager dog.

*   *   *

Daisuke woke up on Sunday morning with an even worse hangover than the one on Friday morning. He rolled out of bed with a groan and went to swallow a couple aspirin and take a hot shower before he even  _ thought _ about starting his day. He just stood in his shower after he'd washed off the sweat of a night dancing and fucking at the bar when he heard his phone ringing in his bedroom.

He groaned and shut off the water, grabbing his towel as he stepped out of the shower, then strode into his bedroom half-naked to pick up his phone. He jabbed his thumb at the answer button and lifted it to his ear. "Hello?" He wished he didn't sound quite so much like someone had just fucked his throat less than twelve hours ago, but anyone calling him on a Sunday morning probably wasn't anyone he needed to impress.

"Hello, Koizumi-kun," Mizushima said, with just a hint of amusement in his voice. "Sounds like you had a rough night."

Daisuke snorted and dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed with a soft grunt. "Well, that's what happens when you royally fuck up a job interview, isn't it? You didn't have to call me just to tell me I'm not getting it. I assumed as much after assaulting a board member."

Mizushima let out a short bark of a laugh and there was a staticky sound as if something brushed against his phone.  _ Probably moving it around _ , Daisuke thought as he looked out his small window overlooking the alley. "Actually, we just spoke to Hunt about that late last night. He had to fly back home after meeting you, so the timing was a bit awkward. But he is of the opinion that we should still hire you."

"I'm sorry,  _ what _ ?" Daisuke tightened his grip on his phone to make sure he didn't drop it in shock. "But I  _ hit _ him!"

"Yes, I'm aware. We all watched it. But if you'd like the position, it's yours. You won't be working with Hunt on a daily basis, but I  _ do _ expect civility at any future board meetings he's in," Mizushima said, the warning clear in his voice. "I will not have my employees assaulting each other in the boardroom."

Daisuke let out an incredulous breath and smiled to himself, though he still felt a bit numb inside. "Yes, of course. I promise I won't hit him on the premises again. If he acts inappropriately, I assume I'll come to you. Unless you already have a human resources staff?"

"Not yet. We're just getting our ducks in a row before making our entrance to the market."

"Alright. I'll bring any future complaints to you. But I can't make any promises what I'll do if he tracks me down outside of work." Daisuke reached up with his free hand to rake his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back out of habit.

"As long as you two don't make it my problem, I don't care what you do outside of the office." Mizushima paused for a moment with another shuffling and a muffled rebuke that Daisuke couldn't quite make out. He came back to the phone after a few seconds of muffled speech. "If you'd like to get this ball rolling as soon as possible, you can come over and look over your contract and sign it if you'd like."

"You mean...at the office?" Daisuke sat up straighter and shot a glance at his closet. He was running dangerously low on shirts and slacks. He'd meant to do laundry the night before, but went and got shit faced instead.

"No, nothing that formal, Koizumi-kun. To my apartment." Mizushima paused and Daisuke heard an indignant outburst on the other end of the line. "Yes, yes, fine.  _ Our _ apartment, then. I'll text you the address. I'll be here all day so don't rush to get over here. And you don't need to wear a suit, either. I'm certainly not putting one on when I'm not working."

"Oh... Alright, that sounds good, Mizushima-kun. I'll...I'll get dressed and head over once you've sent me your address." Daisuke smiled to himself, even through the dull, lingering throb of his hangover. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here. Goodbye, Koizumi-kun." Daisuke opened his mouth to reply, but the line went dead so he set his phone down on his now damp sheets. A few seconds later, it buzzed as a text message came in. Daisuke tapped on the message and copied the address to his maps to see where it was. He left his phone working as he stood up and walked over to his closet, pushing his work clothes to one side and his club clothes to another to look at his small collection of casual wear.

He finally picked up a pair of snug, dark jeans from his casual clothes and a loose T-shirt with some English writing on it and got dressed. He slipped into his work shoes before snatching up his phone and finally going back to the bathroom to put his contact lenses in. He combed his hair back, but he didn't even reach for his bottle of hair gel, so half of it flopped forward into his face again. He pushed it to one side with his fingers and reached for his hairspray to give it a quick spritz before nodding to himself and walking to his small kitchenette.

He hit the power button on his electric kettle and fetched down his jar of instant coffee, spooning some of the crystals into his travel mug as the water heated up. He also grabbed his sugar bowl and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar onto his coffee crystals as he waited. He glanced over at the kettle with an impatient sigh and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the map. Daisuke let out a slow whistle when he checked the neighborhood. Mizushima was apparently moving up in the world. Either that or he had found a sugar daddy to support that kind of lifestyle.

The sound of the water in the kettle finally settled from a loud simmer into the much quieter noise of boiling water and Daisuke reached out to turn it off before filling his mug with steaming hot water. The smell of coffee rose around him and he took a deep breath of it, letting his eyes slide shut. The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile and he reached for the fridge to pull out his carton of milk, pouring some in with the coffee to lighten the taste. He put the milk back and stirred the whole thing a few times to make sure the coffee and sugar had dissolved, then put the lid on it and grabbed his briefcase out of habit before leaving the apartment.

*   *   *

Daisuke stood in front of Mizushima's apartment building, his head tipped back to look up at the sleek silver-and-glass facade. The brass around the entrance was polished to a shiny gold finish and a doorman stood outside in his uniform, shaded from the sun by the fabric awning. Daisuke walked up to the doors and stopped when the doorman stepped in front of him.

"Good morning, sir. May I ask what your name is?" he asked, speaking so quietly that Daisuke could barely hear him over the background noise of the city.

"Koizumi Daisuke," he answered, shifting to hold his briefcase with both hands. "I'm here to see Mizushima Kaito."

The doorman repeated Daisuke’s name into a small microphone near his cheek, hanging from an earpiece, and stared off into the distance for a moment before he looked back to Daisuke. "They've been expecting you, Koizumi-san." The doorman turned sideways and opened the door for Daisuke, gesturing for him to enter. "Please proceed to the elevator straight in front of you. The operator will ensure you arrive without incident."

Daisuke nodded and gave the doorman a brief bow before entering the building. He muttered a brief “Thank you” before the doors shut behind him, leaving him surrounded by cool marble, warm lighting, and golden accents on every piece of furniture in the large lobby. Daisuke walked straight across the lobby to the bank of elevators on the back wall, all of them with shiny brass doors and old fashioned dials above the doors to mark their positions in the building. The elevator in the center of the bank was sitting open with a man in uniform holding the doors open.

Daisuke hurried the last few steps to the elevator and the attendant stepped fully inside once Daisuke was settled. "You're here to see Mizushima-sama?" Daisuke just nodded silently. The attendant tapped the right button on the panel as the doors slid shut with a whisper. Daisuke expected the attendant to try to make conversation as the elevator smoothly climbed up the floors, but the man remained silent, staring at the wall ahead of him. The elevator dinged as it slowed to a stop and the door entered into a short hallway with only two doors, one on either wall.

The attendant stepped forward to stand on the threshold of the elevator, keeping it open and gesturing Daisuke into the hallway with its plush carpet and understated wallpaper. "Mizushima-sama's apartment is in the door to your left," he said as Daisuke stepped out into the hallway. "Please enjoy your day, sir."

"Thank you. I hope you have a nice day," Daisuke replied out of habit as he stepped toward the door on the left. The elevator let out another ding, the doors whispered shut, and Daisuke was alone in an extremely expensive hallway. He slowly approached the door on his left and lifted one hand to knock on the dark reddish-brown wood, the red accentuated by the warm golden lights in the hallway. Just a few moments later, the door swung inward to reveal Mizushima on the other side of the door, gesturing for Daisuke to come in.

Daisuke stepped over the threshold with a bow toward Mizushima. "I'm sorry to intrude on your day off," he said quietly.

Mizushima closed the door behind Daisuke with a short shake of his head. "It's not a problem. Please, come and sit.” Mizushima led the way past a sectional sofa creating two sides of a square with a large flat screen TV on a third side. Daisuke also glimpsed a hallway leading further down the length of the building with a few doors along its length and a large window at the far end, overlooking the city. Tucked into a corner between the door and the hallway to the front of the building, a spiral staircase climbed up to a second floor, built around the perimeter of the apartment so that the living room stood open to the ceiling on the second floor.

Daisuke followed Mizushima through the living room and into a large kitchen, with enough room for spacious counters along the edge of the room and a large island perched between the counters on the other three walls. The counters were capped with two half walls, separating the cooking part of the kitchen from the small dining area by the window. Daisuke squinted as he looked through the archway by the dining nook, but the room beyond was kept in shadows, though he spotted the kitchen lights gleaming off a chair, the curved highlights barely visible through the archway because of the awkward angle.

Mizushima stopped and gestured to one of the chairs around the nook. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

Daisuke pulled out one of the chairs and lowered himself into it. "Just some water is fine, thank you."

Mizushima nodded and turned to grab three water bottles from the fridge, setting them down on the table before taking the seat across from Daisuke. "Magnus-san will be joining us momentarily with the paperwork."

Daisuke nodded and relaxed against the back of the chair for a moment. "Alright. That makes sense, I suppose. If the paperwork is in the office, you'd need someone to bring it." Daisuke opened the water bottle and took a couple swigs as he looked around the room. "You're doing much better than I am if you're already a CEO living in a place like this. Congratulations."

Mizushima raised one eyebrow at Daisuke. "I've been working as a secretary since I got out of college, Koizumi-kun. Do you seriously think I could afford a place like this?"

"Oh, I just thought with you running your own company like this..." Daisuke raised his bottle to have another sip of water, setting it down again as Magnus stepped into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of cargo shorts and another tropical shirt, this one hanging open to show off his chest and stomach. Daisuke risked a curious glance down before snapping his eyes back to Magnus' face. He really was wearing nothing but cargo shorts and his bright shirt if Daisuke was not mistaken and he'd seen enough men go commando to spot a loose dick.

Magnus breezed up to the table, waving a sheaf of papers, and set them on the table before bending over Mizushima to give him a deep kiss. "I brought the paperwork you wanted, Shishi." Magnus finally took the third seat at the table, between Mizushima and Daisuke, and grabbed one of the water bottles to twist the cap off. "Water? I'm surprised you're not trying to give yourself a caffeine-induced heart attack, Shishi."

Mizushima growled at Magnus and swiped the last bottle off the table. "I've been  _ trying _ to behave, at least. Give me  _ some _ credit." Mizushima took a sip of his water, but set the bottle back down before Magnus could do more than open his mouth. "And  _ stop _ calling me that."

"You just said I couldn't call you that in public." Magnus pouted at Mizushima for a moment, though he cracked a smile soon enough. "If we're not in public, I'll call you whatever I want. Shishi," Magnus said, his grin turning mischievous as he drew out the vowels on his last word, repeating it in a sing-song voice.

Mizushima shifted slightly in his seat and Daisuke heard the distinctive slap of skin on skin. Mizushima smirked to himself as Magnus' face contorted in pain. "Ow! What the hell, Kaito!" Magnus bent over and reached down to rub at his legs. "Fine, I won't call you Shishi in front of your friends... It's not like it’s particularly embarrassing or anything…"

"Embarrassing has nothing to do with it, Magnus. I've  _ told _ you not to call me that and you keep doing it. Don't make me punish you." Mizushima reached his hand out to cup Magnus' cheek with a small smile. "I know you hate to be tied down and helpless." He gripped a fistful of Magnus’ dark hair, forcing his head back for a brief kiss.

Daisuke buried his nose in the contract Magnus had set on the table, reading through the legal terms as he tried to pretend he couldn't hear two board members flirting in front of him. He only looked back up when he noticed Mizushima and Magnus pull apart in his peripheral vision. "This is certainly a generous offer," he said, flipping through the pages again. "Is there a catch you haven't written down in here?”

"No catch," Mizushima said, sitting back in his chair, sipping his water. "We're a new company and nobody knows we exist, but we have to come out swinging if we want to have a chance against the big boys in the publishing industry."

"What about finding an unfilled niche?" Daisuke set the contract down to look between the two men.

"We have a niche, of course," Magnus said, finally lifting his water bottle to his lips. "Though it's not exactly unfilled right now, we think that we can fill it better." He tilted his head back and took a long gulp of his water, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. At least Mizushima had good taste in sugar daddies.

Mizushima cleared his throat and focused his gaze on Daisuke once more. "Our focus as a publishing company will be queer content. Obviously the Boy's Love content is the most profitable, but we'd like to put out manga about anyone who isn't, strictly speaking, considered  _ normal _ . People like us." Mizushima paused to gesture at himself and Magnus sitting next to him. "Stories about the girl next door who falls for her best friend. Stories about the boys who don't feel right in their bodies."

Daisuke nodded as he listened. "Well, it certainly sounds like you're passionate about it at least. Though starting something like this can't be cheap."

"It isn't. But the board right now is entirely made up of people with money who can help us with startup costs." Mizushima gestured lazily at Magnus once more. "Obviously Magnus has a bit of money to spare, but he was also the VP of the Boy's Love arm of a large company until recently, so he's bringing his expertise to the table. Kazuo doesn't have the experience, but he inherited my father's wealth when I disowned myself to get out from under my father's thumb. So he has access to the money that could have been mine."

"But if you could have had that money, why did you disown  _ yourself _ ?"

"Because it would give my father a way to control me and if he had any say in the matter, I would have never been working as the personal assistant to the VP of Boys Love Manga." Mizushima kept a straight face, though Daisuke would swear that he heard the warmth in his voice. "I decided I'd rather have freedom than money, though with a bit of luck, perhaps I can have both." Mizushima leaned forward across the table to give Magnus a peck on the cheek. Magnus simply reached his hand out to rest on top of Mizushima's.

Daisuke watched them with a flare of jealousy in his stomach. "Alright...so that's why you have Magnus-san and Mizushima-san on the board, but what about that rich bastard?"

Mizushima snorted and flipped his hand under Magnus' palm, squeezing their hands together. "You just said it yourself, Koizumi-kun. He's rich. And apparently he's friends with Magnus. That's how  _ I _ met him anyway. Magnus put me in contact with him, but when I went to his mansion to meet him, he started acting strangely excited and telling me he'd waited for me for years. All because I happened to be rooming with you, I guess."

"...I can’t believe anyone would just... _ do _ that sort of thing. Just...obsess over someone like that." Daisuke frowned and started to cross his arms in front of himself before he caught himself and straightened up again.

"I ended up punching him in the face when he grabbed me and refused to let go because I was the  _ love of his life _ ." Mizushima made quotation marks with his fingers as he spat out the words. “I had to sit down with him and Magnus for a talk later, but I think he’s realized why that wasn’t okay. And he still agreed to bankroll this startup, so I hope he will start behaving better.” Mizushima leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs at the knee. “And it looks like he’s already forgiven you for hitting him as well.”

Daisuke rested one hand on the table, his fingers drumming out an uneven rhythm as he frowned. "Why  _ did _ he still want you to hire me, anyway?"

Mizushima shrugged. "I don't know if he had some other reason he wasn't telling me, but he said that it proved you had balls and that a lawyer or accountant who can't stand up to his bosses is worthless. But given that he's told  _ both _ of us that he's been obsessing over that moment for years, he might just want to work with you in the future. I would just appreciate it if you didn't assault him in the office, as I said."

"I promise I won't lay a hand on him in the office," Daisuke said, picking up his water for another sip. "Is there anything else I need to know that isn't written down in there?"

Mizushima shook his head. "Not that we've been able to think of, anyway. Neither of us has training in corporate law, so we've been doing our best to push everything through. Same with the finances. Which is why we were looking to hire you." Mizushima reached out to tap one slim finger against the contract on the table. "If you have any suggestions for clearer wording, we'd be happy to change the paperwork to meet your needs. We can also give you up to a month before you have to start work. So you can put in notice at your current job and be ready to work on day one."

Daisuke ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth, feeling the edges of his teeth before gnawing on his tongue as he did some mental calculations. "I should only need a week," he finally said, clasping his hands together on the table in front of him. "I'm not particularly important or highly ranked in my company. I'll just let them know I'm leaving, get my tasks reassigned, and I'll be ready to walk into your office a week from tomorrow."

"Alright. If you're confident that's the case and that there's nothing about your contract that needs tweaking, please feel free to sign where indicated. I'll work on getting your tax forms put together before you come back so I can pay you in a timely matter." Mizushima tapped his finger against the upper edge of the contract again and Daisuke grabbed the papers, sliding them closer.

He bent over to open his briefcase and pulled out his pen to start signing the paperwork as Mizushima and Magnus looked on. He signed the last page with a flourish and pushed the paperwork back over toward them. He capped his pen and stowed it back in his bag before standing up and bowing deeply to his new bosses. "Thank you for this opportunity, Mizushima-kun, Magnus-san. I'll be in touch."

Mizushima stood up and returned Daisuke's bow before gently cupping his elbow, leading him to the front door. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Koizumi-kun. I'll introduce you to the rest of the team next Monday. There's not many of us here, yet, but it's good to be familiar with everyone."

"Of course, Mizushima-kun. I'll be looking forward to it." Daisuke ducked his head in another quick bow at the door.

"And you remember your way out?"

Daisuke snorted and gave Mizushima a wry, twisted smile. "Of course I do, Even if I didn't, I'm sure the elevator jockeys and the doorman would make sure I didn't get lost."

Mizushima stood in the front door, watching Daisuke walk toward the only two elevators that made it up this high. Daisuke waved back to his old friend once again before pressing the call button for the elevator. He heard a door shut and turned to look behind him, both of the doors now shut, leaving the hallway as pristine as it was when he arrived.

The elevator arrived with a quiet ding just a few seconds later and Daisuke stepped inside before the attendant could move to stand in front of the door. "Where to now, sir?"

Daisuke glanced at the button panel for a split second before answering. "Just back to the lobby, please. I need to get home."

"Right you are, sir." The attendant pressed the button for the ground floor and clasped his hands in front of him as the elevator began to descend.

Daisuke thanked both the elevator attendant and the doorman on his way out of the building. He took the subway back to the stop near his apartment building and stopped at the convenience store to pick up some beer, some fried noodles, and some dumplings before he went home. He stepped inside his small apartment, his heart soaring as he sat down on his love seat and opened up his food. 

Thanks to the aspirin and water, his hangover had almost completely faded and he turned his TV on before digging into his lunch with gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Magnus and Kaito and their relationship...


	4. Premiere Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daisuke makes one of the best poor decisions in his life. But at least he uses a condom this time.

A few days later, on his last day of work, Daisuke's phone buzzed with an incoming message. He glanced around the office to make sure nobody was paying attention before he pulled it out of his pocket and set it on his desk. He saw Mizushima's name on the message and quickly tapped the screen to open it.

_ Koizumi, things are moving faster than anticipated. Moonlight Publishing will be making its debut on Friday afternoon. We will be hosting a premiere party and we'd like you to be there as one of the officers. I can introduce you to the others at the party. It's a formal event, please dress professionally if you don't have a tuxedo. _

Daisuke blinked down at his phone.  _ Talk about short notice _ , he thought, sucking his lower lip into his mouth to gnaw on it as he thought. He briefly considered renting a tuxedo, but frowned as he remembered how poorly his last rented tux had fit. At least his work clothes fit comfortably and Friday gave him a whole day to wash and press his work suit so that it would look almost new. He touched the reply bubble and quickly typed out his response before sending it and tucking his phone back into his pocket to finish out his last day.

*   *   *

On Friday, shortly after lunch, Daisuke pulled his suit out of the closet and laid it on the bed to fetch his favorite pair of boxer-briefs. If he was going to be stuck socializing with strangers, he might as well wear something that made him feel sexy. He stuck his feet inside the underpants and wiggled his hips as he slid he snug fabric up to cup his balls. He sighed at the feel of the soft cotton and rearranged his junk to a more comfortable position before he smoothed his palms over the front of the briefs. He shivered as a small tingle ran down his spine and pulled his hands away before he got caught up in the sensation. With an afternoon party, there'd be plenty of time after to head to the bar for a hard dance and a quick fuck. Or maybe even a quick dance and a hard fuck.

Daisuke pulled a pair of black silk socks and a pair of sock garters out of the drawer in his closet and sat down on the edge of his bed to put them both on. He smoothed the socks up over his ankles and up his calves, making sure there were no wrinkles before he clipped them to the garters. He finally picked up a thin, white tank-top and tugged it on over his underpants. It was decidedly not sexy, but he wanted the extra protection in case the premiere party got a bit too warm. At least he could take it off after the party when he went dancing.

He grabbed his suit pants off the hanger and slid them  up to his knees before opening the top few buttons of the shirt and tugging it on over his head. He buttoned his shirt the rest of the way and finally stood to pull his pants up over it, buttoning them to keep them in place until he could thread his belt through the loops. He scowled down at the floor as he worked, cursing at himself for once again forgetting to put his belt in the pants beforehand.

He finally buckled his belt around his hips and reached for the suit jacket, sliding his arms into it with practiced ease so it settled on his shoulders like it was part of him. He buttoned it up and reached into his bedside table for his cufflinks, attaching the small gold studs to his button holes with a small smile. He stood to check himself out in the mirror, his suit impeccable and not a hair out of place. He snagged a nice burgundy tie off his rack, one that had a series of small gold stripes worked at an angle down the tie.

Once he was sure everything was in place, Daisuke tucked his powder compact and an eyeliner pencil into his briefcase for later, then picked up his briefcase and left his apartment to head down into the subway.

*   *   *

Daisuke walked into the lobby of the hotel and immediately spotted Magnus leaning up against a sign that stating that the Moonlight Premiere was in one of the party rooms off to one side. Magnus lifted one arm to wave Daisuke over, his grin infectious enough that Daisuke smiled back at him, despite his determination to remain professional. "You're not even allowed in the party? I thought you'd at least have to wear one of those horrible shirts to get banned."

"I'm only temporarily banned for trying to wear one of my floral shirts," Magnus replied with a crooked grin, crossing his arms across his chest as he settled in against the stone plinth. "Sure, he says it's just because someone needs to be out here to direct our guests, but we both know what he really means..." Magnus shook his head a little. "So uptight. There's only one person we really need to worry about, but apparently he's on his way."

Daisuke shifted his briefcase to the other hand and bowed to Magnus. "Well, I suppose I should stop distracting you from such an important duty, Magnus-san. I'll see you inside later?"

Magnus nodded and stretched one hand out toward the grand white and gold doors to the reception hall. Daisuke turned and followed Magnus' outstretched hand, pushing the doors open to step into the room. While the floor wasn't exactly packed, there were already a couple dozen people milling around the floor. He was able to pick out a few journalists among the well-dressed upper management and the people dressed in business casual, probably the employees.

He took a few steps into the room and Mizushima looked up and met his eye. After speaking a few more words to the group, probably making his excuses, Mizushima walked up to Daisuke with a small smile. "I'm glad you were able to make it, Koizumi-kun. I wasn't expecting this party to happen for another few weeks, but there was a cancellation on this room and we had everything else ready to go. Luckily we had enough time to invite the press for our little event."

"There don't seem to be many of them around, yet." Daisuke shifted his briefcase from hand to hand again, getting a bit restless in the crowd. The instrumental music was barely audible over the background hum of conversation, nothing at all like the throbbing bass and driving beats he preferred. "They look more like employees."

"Good eye. Most of the people right now are employees. I'm not going to throw a catered party for our premiere and not invite the people that made it possible." Mizushima reached out to cup his hand around Daisuke's elbow, guiding him through the crowd. "I know you've already met Magnus-san, Kazuo-kun, and Hunt-san, but their primary involvement is monetary. Over here are some of our artists."

Daisuke followed Mizushima's lead as he was tugged this way and that across the room, flitting from group to group. First the artists, then the production teams for the artists and the editors that checked for errors and compiled the art for the press. Mizushima gestured toward the snack buffet when he introduced Anami, the head of the editing department. Daisuke glanced over at the buffet and spotted a balding middle-aged man in a suit, filling his plate with grapes and finger sandwiches while a scruffy man in his thirties stood a few feet away in dark jeans and an even darker T-shirt as he piled his plate high with treats. "You're not worried about any of the workers taking too much food?"

Mizushima shook his head gently as he turned Daisuke back toward the main crowd. Daisuke spotted a flash of pale honey-blond hair approaching the food table and he turned his head to follow Mizushima away from Sebastian. He wanted to spend as little time in the man's company as possible so he wasn't tempted to slap him again.

"If you'd like a place to set your briefcase, the chairs up on the stage are for the senior executives and a few special guests." Mizushima released Daisuke's arm and walked up onto the small stage, gesturing at the lightly padded metal chairs along the stage.

Daisuke nodded and walked up to the one on the end, settling his briefcase across the seat. "Thank you. I hope you don't expect me to speak to the cameras?"

"No, no. Of course not. If I expected you to speak, I would have asked you ahead of time to prepare a few words I think it will just be myself and Magnus-san speaking tonight, though we did ask Yamada-sensei to say a few words, I don't really expect he'll be able to muster much." Mizushima sat down on one of the chairs for a moment, reaching his hands up over his head to stretch and twist his back.

"One of the artists, I assume?" Daisuke moved his briefcase under his chair to take a seat next to Mizushima, taking some of the pressure off his toes as his dressy shoes pinched his toes inward.

Mizushima nodded as he brought his arms down to rest his elbows on his knees. "Probably the key to this whole thing. He's a well-known artist with brilliant art, but he's exceptionally reclusive. We've hired him and his personal assistant to our team. Though it would be more accurate to say that we poached them from our previous employers." Mizushima looked up at Daisuke with a sheepish grin. "Part of why we wanted a good lawyer on our side, though Magnus thinks most of the heat will be on his head."

"Which is why you're CEO," Daisuke said, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Which is why I'm CEO," Mizushima confirmed, looking down at the carpet between his knees. "Even though I'm not even qualified to be running a business."

"You have the qualifications. Just not any on the job experience." Daisuke snorted and reached over to rest his hand on Mizushima's arm. "Luckily running a company should give you plenty of that. Perhaps even too much."

Mizushima snorted and tugged his arm out from under Daisuke's hand. "I suppose I should get back to socializing now. It was nice talking to you, Koizumi-kun. Help yourself to the snacks." Bracing his hands on his knees, Mizushima pushed himself to his feet and hopped off the edge of the stage to join the crowd again.

Daisuke glanced over to the food table and saw Sebastian still hanging around it, speaking to a couple of the workers over there. Daisuke's stomach let out a gurgle, reminding him of just how long it had been since lunch, so he got to his feet and walked down the stairs toward the food. He hoped that Sebastian would be too busy talking to notice him.

He grabbed one of the paper plates from the end of the table and moved along the buffet, picking out food items for his plate. He had almost reached the end of the table when a large body stepped in front of him, blocking his way. He looked up over Sebastian's chest, even though the man's tall build gave him away immediately. "Can I help you, Hunt-san?" Daisuke asked as he side stepped to get around Sebastian and continue browsing the food.

"I just wanted to talk to you privately, Koizumi-san. If that's alright with you." Sebastian turned in a slow circle to keep facing Daisuke.

"Why? So you can pin me down and say creepy shit like you did to Mizushima-kun?" Daisuke set some vegetable sticks and dip on his plate before turning to look up at Sebastian with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

Sebastian let out a nervous laugh, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "...so he told you about that? I wasn't trying to...to hurt him or anything. I just thought that...maybe he'd forgotten me."

"Yeah. Because he hadn't even  _ met _ you." Daisuke set his plate on the food table and crossed his arms over his chest, staring straight at Sebastian, refusing to back down. "That fated love shit is total  _ bullcrap _ , Hunt-san. Even  _ I _ know you have to put work into a relationship and I haven't even  _ had _ a long-term relationship."

"Would you like to?" Sebastian's eyes took on a pleading look again as he smiled down at Daisuke.

Daisuke scowled at the taller man and took a few steps back, out of range of Sebastian's arms. "Not particularly.  _ Especially _ not with someone who goes around sniffing guys to see if he's The One."

"Will you at least let me apologize?" Sebastian leaned forward as if to follow Daisuke and close the gap, but he ended up rocking back on his heels again.

"Go for it. At least I know you won't try anything here."

Sebastian's lips flattened to a line as he watched Daisuke, but he finally ducked his head and bowed at the waist, his hands braced against his knees. "I sincerely apologize for acting in an inappropriate manner the last time we met, Koizumi-kun. Can you please forgive me so that we can start over?"

Daisuke stood there for a moment, looking down at the fringe of blonde hair that had fallen over Sebastian's face. "Start over how, exactly?"

Sebastian finally straightened up with an irreverent grin and pushed his hair back out of his face. "Hello. My name is Sebastian Hunt. Can I offer you a drink at the hotel bar?"

Daisuke raised his eyebrow at Sebastian and uncrossed his arms to rest his hands on his hips, looking up and down the six foot frame. "I suppose that's safe enough. You're not hiding roofies in your pockets?"

Sebastian raised his hands with a bright laugh and an even brighter smile. "No drugs. I'm not that kind of guy. I just want to sit, have a couple drinks, and talk."

Daisuke finally nodded and shoved one hand into his pocket before reaching for his food again. "Alright. You can buy me a drink, then. Let's go." Daisuke stepped around Sebastian, giving the blonde a wide berth as he headed for the bar on the other side of the hotel. On his way, he passed Magnus escorting a handsome if nervous looking man into the room. They were both trailed by a man with electric blue hair, though his tattoos were covered up by a nicely tailored suit.

Daisuke felt his cheeks heat up as he half turned to watch Blue-Hair following Magnus, not even noticing him. So much for his hopes of a repeat performance. He'd just be left with his imagination if he wanted to know what it'd be like to fuck the man. He caught sight of Sebastian following him and turned to continue his walk to the bar. _ You could fuck Sebastian instead _ , a voice whispered inside his head.  _ His cock is probably even bigger than Blue's _ . Daisuke shook his head to try to dislodge the thought as he approached the bar, taking a seat on the end. Sebastian walked up mere moments later and took the stool next to Daisuke.

The bartender approached them once they were settled, resting his hands on the bar. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

Daisuke raised his finger to get the bartender's attention. "I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea, please." The barman nodded the turned to face Sebastian.

Sebastian gave him a warm smile, already reaching for his wallet. "I'll have a Shirley Temple, please."

"With vodka?"

Sebastian just shook his head. "No, thank you. Just a normal Shirley Temple is fine."

The bartender nodded and walked back to the register to put in their drinks before pulling bottles off the shelf to start mixing their drinks. Daisuke plucked some finger food off his plate and popped it into his mouth to chew for a second. "I didn't take you for a teetotaler."

"Oh, I'm not, believe me." Sebastian turned his dazzling smile on Daisuke and pulled a shiny black card out of his wallet before cupping his hands over the wallet and the card. "It just doesn't reflect well on me if I get sloshed at a work event. I'm a bit of a minor celebrity at home and I don't want that kind of news spreading."

Daisuke rolled his eyes, unable to help himself as Sebastian started talking about his celebrity status. The bartender set their drinks in front of them and Daisuke snatched his up off the counter, taking a long sip through the straw, sighing as the alcohol spread a slow burn through his body, relaxing his limbs almost instantly. He looked up as he heard a chuckle to find Sebastian laughing at him from behind the pink drink in his hands. "What's so funny?" he snapped, looking at Sebastian suspiciously, his good mood already dampened by someone laughing at him.

"No, it's nothing, Koizumi-kun. I just haven't seen someone enjoy their alcohol quite as thoroughly as you. I thought you might orgasm from just that one sip." Sebastian raised his glass to his lips and took a long sip of the sweet drink.

Daisuke snorted and took another sip of his drink before setting it down to nibble on his food. "It takes more than a good drink to get me to come for you. I might be easy, but I'm not  _ that _ easy."

Sebastian leaned sideways to rest one elbow on the bar as he nursed his drink. "So you're saying I might have had a chance if I didn't come on so strong the first time?"

Daisuke shrugged and popped a couple cheese cubes into his mouth. "Maybe. If we'd met at a club and you didn't start out by talking about fucking...One True Love and shit like that." He leaned down to wash his food down with another sip of his drink. "At the very least, I might have dragged you into the bathroom and sucked your cock for a bit."

Sebastian smirked at Daisuke and set his glass on the counter to run his fingertip around the rim. "Well, we're in a bar now....and this bar has bedrooms instead of a bathroom."

Daisuke shook his head adamantly and took another long sip of his drink. "Nope. Wrong mood. Totally wrong. Not enough dancing." He popped a few grapes and a cheese cube into his mouth, turning his stool to face the bar as he started feeling light headed from the alcohol. He looked at the meager offerings on his plate and realized that he should have probably picked up some more substantial food while he was at the party. The scruffy man in the jeans had the right idea after all.

Sebastian pulled out his pink gold smartphone and opened up his music app, setting the phone where Daisuke could see the screen. "I've got all kinds of music if you want to go dance with me..."

Daisuke nudged the phone back in front of Sebastian and polished off the rest of his food before sipping his drink again. "You're really pushy. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Most people say tenacious, but yes, I've been told as much." Sebastian picked up his phone and tucked it back inside his jacket's inner pocket. Daisuke watched Sebastian's slim fingers as they worked, only just noticing that even Sebastian's shirt was a pale pink to complement the color of his phone and the deep fuchsia color of his tie.

" _ And _ you wear pink? Are you, like, a flamer or something?" Daisuke twirled his fingers in a circle as he dredged his memory for the right word. "A fairy?"

Sebastian sat back with his eyebrows disappearing under the edge of his bangs. "So you  _ can _ speak English. I thought that was just a fluke before!"

Daisuke frowned and snatched up his drink, taking another sip of it. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hunt. I've never spoken English to you before."

"Yes, you did! At the interview! But I thought maybe I had misheard or something. But you just did it again! I mean, it's not nice to call someone you just met a fairy, but still...!" Sebastian sat on the bar stool, grinning down at Daisuke like a fool. "That's so cool that you can speak my language! It will be so much easier if I want to introduce you to my parents!"

Daisuke shot Sebastian a look of pure annoyance. "I thought you were just going to buy me a drink, not take me to meet your parents because I'm not your fucking Destined Mate or whatever the hell you think I am!"

Sebastian slouched back in his bar stool, his cheeks turning as pink as his drink. "Sorry. I did it again... I'll keep quiet about those sorts of things. I really just wanted to learn more about you." Sebastian turned away from Daisuke to sip his drink for a few seconds. "I want to get to know who you really are, so you're not just...the guy who bumped into me one day."

"For your information,  _ you _ bumped into  _ me _ , asshole. I was doing just fine getting to class until you just came  _ strolling _ up and almost knocked me  _ over _ !" Daisuke gripped his glass hard and sucked on the straw so hard his cheeks hollowed out for a moment. He sucked down the rest of his drink in a matter of seconds. Bolstered by the alcohol working its way into his system, Daisuke grabbed Sebastian's chin and tugged it around until they were face to face. "If I just...fuck you, will you stop with the....the  _ puppy _ eyes?"

"I don't just want to fuck you, Koizumi-kun... I want to get to know you. I want to date you."

"Yeah, well, I don't do  _ dating _ , Hunt-san. I  _ fuck _ people. Maybe if they're good I'll fuck them a  _ few _ times." Daisuke tightened his grip on Sebastian's chin, his pants growing tight as he watched emotions flit across Sebastian's face. A few seconds of his puppy eyes, then a flash of anger as he tugged his chin away, then split second of despondency before he settled back into his normal easy smile.

"Well, if you don't do dating, I guess I'll have to take what I can get, right? I'll just have to be the best fuck you've ever had so you'll want to come back for more." Sebastian's grin turned darker, more animalistic yet still a bit playful as he ducked his head down to nip gently at Daisuke's knuckles. 

Daisuke grinned back and pushed his drink and empty plate away from him. "What are you waiting for? Finish your drink, cash out your tab, and let's go to your room."

Sebastian grabbed his drink and gulped down the rest of it before waving at the bartender to get his attention. Sebastian slipped off his stool and stood up on his tiptoes to speak to Sebastian. "I'm gonna grab my bag and meet you in the lobby?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there, Koizumi-kun." Sebastian picked up his shiny black card again as the bartender walked closer. Daisuke dropped back down to his feet and hurried over to the party room before his sense of balance started to go.

*   *   * 

Daisuke walked out to the lobby with his briefcase in hand after he snuck up to the edge of the stage and snatched it out from under his chair without anyone making a fuss. He walked back into the lobby with the handle clutched in both hands and walked over to Sebastian. At least he was easy to find in a crowd with the way he stood head and shoulders above everyone else. It also didn't hurt that his hair glowed gold in the incandescent lights. Daisuke stood in front of Sebastian with a grin and reached up with one hand to grab a fist full of the hair on the back of his neck, pulling him down for a quick kiss, nipping his lip before they parted. "Lead the way, Hunt."

Sebastian stood up with a light blush on his cheeks. "Right. Yes. Elevators." Sebastian walked to the elevators at the back of the lobby, his gait slightly awkward. Daisuke grinned when he spotted Sebastian's awkward shuffle, knowing that the man was probably growing hard. He followed just a few steps behind Sebastian, having to jog to keep up at times.

They entered an elevator and Sebastian mashed his thumb against the close door button so that they didn't have to share the space with anyone else. The door closed as someone approached, but they were still too far away to stop the elevator and Daisuke pretended he hadn't seen them as the door slid shut, leaving them on the other side, futilely waving their hand.

Sebastian reached for his pants to adjust his bulge as they rode up, then he finally turned to meet Daisuke's eyes. "So, uh, do you still feel like dancing when we get there? You can pick out whatever songs you like. I'm sure they have a stereo or something to plug your phone into."

"I might." Daisuke sidled closer to Sebastian, the alcohol buzzing through his body as he reached up to drag a fingertip down Sebastian's shirt. "I'll have to see how I feel when I get there...but I  _ do _ have some nice dancing music on my phone that I use at home..."

Sebastian smiled down at Daisuke and reached his hand up to run his fingers through Daisuke’s hair. “I’d love to see you dance, Koizumi. Just from the way you walk, I think you’d be great at it.”

“I’m fucking  _ amazing _ at it, bitch.” Daisuke tugged Sebastian’s hand down to his mouth and nipped at his knuckles again. “Just watch me. And you know what? Just for you, I’ll do a fucking strip tease dance.”

Sebastian let out a shaky breath and finally looked up when the elevator dinged. “I think that’s our stop. “

Daisuke strolled out of the elevator with Sebastian following behind him on an invisible leash. “Which room is yours?”

Sebastian hesitated for a second before he answered. “They key is for room 806.”

“Got it.” Daisuke looked at the numbers on the wall as he strode own the hall like he owned the place. He stopped at 806 and pressed his hand against the wood. “Unlock it so we can get this shit started.

Sebastian stepped up to the door, nudging Daisuke to one side with his hip. He quickly inserted the key card into the lock and pushed the door open, revealing a large room with a sofa in one corner, a tiny kitchenette in the opposite corner, and a queen size bed dominating the other half of the room.

Daisuke squeezed around Sebastian and into the room with a low whistle. “Fancy. I guess rich people  _ can _ just buy whatever they want.”

“Well, perhaps not  _ anything _ but many things, yes.” Sebastian shut and locked the door behind them before he walked over to the flat-screen TV by the sofa and held up a headphone plug triumphantly. “Here we go! For your music.”

Daisuke dropped his briefcase on the sofa and pulled out his phone as he strolled over to Sebastian. He quickly pulled up his dance playlist and plugged the cord in before he hit play. Sebastian grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, flooding the room with thumping club music. Daisuke grind and dropped his phone by the TV before backing away to the center of the room.

“Now  _ this _ is fucking music,” he called out over the noise as he started swaying to the beat, his eyelids drooping as the music penetrated to his bones. He reached for the buttons on his jacket as he swung his hips from side to side, still getting into the rhythm. He shrugged his shoulders back, letting the jacket slide down his arms until he snagged it with the tips of his fingers, tossing it at the sofa so it landed on the back.

He barely noticed Sebastian move around the room to sit on the edge of the bed as he danced. He simply turned to face Sebastian again once he had settled, starting to roll his entire body from his hips to his shoulders. He lifted his arms to unfasten his cufflinks and he stepped close to the bed, rocking his crotch forward into thin air as he dropped the gold studs into Sebastian’s hand. “Keep those safe for me.” He bent down to whisper in Sebastian’s ear before he moved back to the center of the room, slowly loosening the knot on his tie. He let out a soft moan each time he tugged the knot further down the tie. He finally slipped it off over his head with a needy moan that even sent shockwaves to his  _ own _ crotch.

He opened his eyes a little wider to take a peek at Sebastian, noting the way his dress pants tented out, twitching a little with every noise he made. He groaned out loud and watched the bulge jump again with a grin as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

Sebastian finally reached his fingers up to open up his own jacket as he watched. Daisuke shut his eyes again to close out the rest of the world and get lost in the music. He managed to unbutton half his shirt before he reached a hand inside to smooth across his stomach and his chest. He pinched his nipple between two fingers with a gasp and a moan, his hard cock rubbing against the soft cotton of his underpants. He was very glad he wore his sexy underwear and not just a pair of white briefs.

Daisuke finally managed to pull his hand out of his shirt and tugged the tails out of his pants before hauling it off over his head, tossing it behind him and hoping it landed somewhere he could find it. He reached down to his pants and slipped his fingers down under his belt to adjust his cock to a more comfortable position before he started swinging his hips around in a circle. He rested one hand over his erection for some friction, even as he used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and pull it open.

He was panting by the time he got his fly unzipped and his pants fell down around his ankles without anything to hold them up. He finally opened his eyes as he stepped out of the puddle of fabric, getting his first look at Sebastian in several minutes.He licked his lips as he saw Sebastian still sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide and his fly open to let his cock breathe. Sebastian had his shirt hanging open, the tails falling back against the sheets to show his slim torso, his nipples standing up in the cool air.

Sebastian stroked his index finger slowly up and down his hefty cock as it rested against his stomach, leaning slightly to one side under its own weight. The head glistened in light from between the slats of the shades. Daisuke approached Sebastian and rested one knee on the bed before wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck and sitting on his lap, their erections mere inches apart.

Sebastian sat up straight, holding Daisuke's hips tight, keeping him steady when Sebastian scooted his ass further back on the bed. Daisuke lifted his second leg to kneel on the mattress fully, straddling Sebastian's hips as he grabbed the man's face to kiss him again. The music kept thrumming in the background, but all thoughts of dancing had fled Daisuke's mind as he ground his hips forward to hump Sebastian, their cocks sliding over each other, slick with pre-come.

Sebastian let out a deep groan as his fingers tightened around Daisuke's hips. "That feels good, Koizumi... Do you...have a condom?"

Daisuke trailed a line of quick kisses down Sebastian's neck, grinding forward harder as he bit down on the meat of Sebastian's neck, sucking the pale skin into his mouth for a second before releasing it. He looked down at his tooth marks, bright red against Sebastian's creamy white skin, the question finally penetrating his mind. "In the briefcase," he murmured before ducking to Sebastian's other side to give him a matching mark on the opposite shoulder.

Sebastian's hand slipped down from his hip to cup his ass, giving it a quick squeeze. Sebastian's voice rumbled between them as he spoke quietly. "Maybe you should go get it, then. Before we get too much further."

Daisuke grumbled, but pulled his mouth away from Sebastian's neck so he could clamber backwards off the bed. "Fine, but I want to see you laid out and waiting for me when I get back." He reached his hand down to swipe his thumb through the fluid beading on Sebastian's tip and sucked his thumb clean before turning to find his briefcase.

He resisted the urge to look back as he laid it on the sofa and opened the latches with a snap, despite the sound of fabric rubbing against fabric behind him. He fished in the upper pockets for the strip of condoms he kept in there for his trips to the bar. Sho usually had spares sitting on the bar and in a dispenser in the men's room, but it never hurt to bring your own along. He also fished out one of the packets of lube before finally turning to face the bed again. His cock gave a short lurch up when he saw Sebastian laying on top of the covers on his back. His blonde hair spread across the pillow where he had pushed it back off his forehead. He looked back at Daisuke, his blue eyes almost black with lust.

Daisuke grinned and stalked toward the bed with barely a sound, except for his breathing. He stepped up to the bed and climbed up to kneel next to Sebastian, cupping the man's balls in one hand, lifting and tugging them, watching the large cock rock this way and that like his puppet.

Sebastian moaned and bit down on his lip as his gaze flicked between his cock and Daisuke's face. "Please, stop teasing and just...fuck me," Sebastian said before gasping for breath as Daisuke tugged on his balls again.

Daisuke set his foil packets on the blanket and shuffled around to straddle Sebastian's thighs. "Oh? The big strong foreigner likes to bottom?"

Sebastian whined and bucked his hips up off the mattress, trying to make contact with Daisuke's cock again. "I don't  _ care _ which I am, so  _ please _ , Koizumi....!"

Daisuke smirked down at Sebastian and reached for the condom, tearing the wrapper open and holding it up by the tip. "Do you  _ really _ want me to fuck you, Hunt?"

"I don't care...!" Sebastian whined, his cock falling back against his stomach with a wet slap as his thrust his hips up again. "Just....do something!"

Daisuke snorted and scooted further up Sebastian's thighs, pinning him to the bed to restrict his movements. "If you want me to do something, stop squirming so much. I can't do  _ anything _ if your dick keeps sliding out of my hands."

Sebastian finally settled onto the bed with a whimper and Daisuke rested the condom over Sebastian's cock, holding the tip in place as he slowly rolled the latex down his length. Sebastian let out his breath in a huff of air and looked down his body to meet Daisuke's gaze, his mouth hanging open. Daisuke gave Sebastian's cock a slow stroke up before he finally pulled his hands away. "Now you just have to sit there and  _ wait _ while I make sure I can take that beast without hurting myself.

Daisuke settled back to sit on Sebastian's thighs with his knees spread wide. He ripped open the lube packet with his teeth and slathered a third of it onto his fingers, reaching back behind himself to press both fingers inside himself. He groaned and pressed down against his fingers. His eyes fluttered shut and he bit down on his lip as he pressed his fingers deeper. He heard Sebastian groan, but kept his eyes shut as he wiggled his ass. He opened up with relative ease, considering how long he'd gone without a proper fuck. His last few weeks at the bar had ended with nothing but blow jobs. His teeth pressed harder against his lip when he twisted his fingers around inside himself, working them in and out at a steady pace. He pressed his fingertips against his prostate, feeling his entrance relax as the pleasure rolled up through his body.

After a couple minutes of preparation, Daisuke pulled his fingers out of his ass and looked down at Sebastian's dick. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully and reached for the lube again, slicking up three of his fingers. He dropped the foil packet into Sebastian's pubic hair, so the open corner rested against his wrapped cock. Daisuke leaned forward to rest his weight on one elbow, Sebastian's cock pulsing against his stomach. "Just a little bit more...you're nice and big...bigger than I usually take them."

He thought he saw a flash of pride cross Sebastian's face before he lowered his head to tug on a dusky pink nipple with his teeth. Sebastian shifted under him and he looked up to see the larger man with his hand over his mouth, biting down on the base of his thumb. Sebastian's cheeks had flushed a deep pink, matching the color of his swollen tip inside the condom. Daisuke squirmed back against his fingers, the condom dragging against his skin as he pressed Sebastian's cock between them. Sebastian let out another whine, but choked on it when Daisuke pressed a kiss against his abs, making them jump.

Daisuke finally sat up when he felt ready and squeezed the rest of the lube onto Sebastian's cock before dragging his ass up along the thick cock. He straddled Sebastian's waist, looking down at the blonde with his cheeks flushed and his hair in utter disarray. He reached back to tug Sebastian's cock free, slowly impaling himself on it. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, staring down at Sebastian even as Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut.

Daisuke took a few deep breaths as he sat on Sebastian's lap, adjusting to having a cock inside of him again for the first time in almost a month. He clenched his hands into fists, grabbing the comforter in both hands when he started rocking back and forth. Still the dance music thrummed in the background. He relaxed as he lifted himself off Sebastian and slid back down, his heart starting to beat in time to the music again. 

He found his hips rocking back and forth in time to the music, even as he forced himself to keep his vertical movement slow and steady, no matter how much he wanted to just slam his hips down against Sebastian. At least with the size of him, it was almost impossible for Sebastian to  _ not _ hit his prostate, though the sensation faded into the background noise when the pressure never let up.

Daisuke reached down to tug on his cock as he rode Sebastian, trying to push himself over the edge, though he suspected he wouldn't be able to do that until he was riding Sebastian like a spring. Sebastian finally lifted his hands from the bed and gripped Daisuke's hips with both hands, his fingers digging into Daisuke's ass. "Faster," Sebastian said, failing to keep the growl from his voice. "Go faster. Harder. I want to  _ feel _ you..."

Daisuke shoved his ass hard against Sebastian's hips, squeezing himself tight around the thick cock. "How's that for feeling me?" he said with a feral grin.

Sebastian curled his fingers, his short nails digging painfully into Daisuke's skin as his eyes snapped open again. "Move, Koizumi. We  _ both _ need it."

Daisuke ran his tongue around his lips to wet them as he met Sebastian's eyes, now merely a sliver of blue around dark irises. "Well, you're not wrong..." he finally admitted before he lifted himself to the end of Sebastian's cock and dropping like a rock, his ass slapping loudly against Sebastian's thighs. He cried out at the sudden burn, but his cock pumped out another bead of pre-come that he swiped up with his thumb to drag down his length. 

Sebastian lifted one leg to prop against the bed before he shifted his grip, holding Daisuke close to his chest. Daisuke opened his mouth to speak but just let out an undignified squawk as Sebastian flipped them both over to pin Daisuke to the bed. Sebastian smothered his mouth with a heavy kiss and braced himself against the bed with one hand. "I see I'll have to take control if I want to actually attend the party..."

Daisuke braced his hands against Sebastian's chest, ready to shove him off, but then Sebastian pulled out and thrust back in, pulling out again almost immediately, leaving Daisuke shivering against the comforter. "I'm sure neither of us should miss the main event, Koizumi." Sebastian thrust in again, just as hard as before. "But if we take too much longer we will." Sebastian shifted all his weight to one arm and wrapped his free hand around Daisuke's leaking cock. "If you really need more, we can come back after the party."

Daisuke whined and bucked his hips up into Sebastian's hand. Sebastian picked up the beat of the music, swinging his hips to the tempo of the song as he squeezed Daisuke's cock, stroking it up and down, rolling the foreskin up and down the ridge around the tip. Then Daisuke felt pressure grinding non stop against the sensitive spot under his tip, making his body tense up and arch off the bed. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Daisuke's lips as Daisuke bucked and thrashed under him, swallowing Daisuke's cries until his overstimulated cock finally gave up and spewed ropes of semen up his stomach.

Daisuke went limp against the bed as Sebastian squeezed the last few drops out of him, barely even feeling Sebastian pound him into the bed as he rode a cresting wave of pleasure. He heard Sebastian's muffled cry as his hips thrust erratically before falling still. Sebastian forced himself back on shaky knees, pulling out of Daisuke.

Daisuke curled up on his side, watching Sebastian as he peeled the condom off and got out of bed to throw it away. Sebastian climbed back into bed moments later and brushed Daisuke's sweaty hair off his forehead. "I'm going to wash up and get dressed. Take as long as you need, but I think the speeches will be starting soon. You might want to make an appearance for those."

Daisuke nodded, his eyes sliding shut. The bed shifted as Sebastian left, then the sound of running water from the bathroom sink. Daisuke finally managed to pry his eyes open as the sound of rustling fabric told him Sebastian was getting dressed. Daisuke reluctantly dragged himself from bed and into the bathroom to wash off his stomach. He stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later to find Sebastian fully dressed and standing by the door.

"That was a lot of fun, Koizumi-kun. I hope we can do it again later."

Daisuke looked away from Sebastian as he went around the room to collect all the bits of his suit. "Maybe...I haven't decided."

Sebastian's voice went gentle as he turned the door handle. "Well, if you'd like to do this again tonight, just come knock on the door. I'll be here."

Daisuke started the process of putting all his clothes back on again. "...I'll think about it."

"And your cuff links are on the bedside table. So you don't freak out. They looked decently expensive."

Daisuke let out a frustrated sigh. "Thank you for keeping them safe. You can go now. I know you wouldn't want to miss the party."

Sebastian finally opened the door with a soft squeak from the hinges. "Right. I'm going now. See you around downstairs."

" _ Goodbye _ , Hunt-san." Daisuke tensed up as he pulled his pants back up over his shirt. He finally heard the shuffle of footsteps on the carpet and the door closing behind Sebastian. He let out a deep sigh, fastened his fly and buckled his belt before turning to switch off the TV. The music playing through the speakers grated on his nerves now that the moment had passed. He stabbed at the button on his lock screen to stop the music from playing at all and set his phone to the side to finish dressing.

He chucked the empty lube packet and condom wrapper into the trash with the used condom, made sure he was presentable in the bathroom mirror and finally headed back down to the first floor to take his place on stage.

*   *   *

After all the speeches had been given and the photos taken, the special guests stepped off the stage to answer questions from the press in a more intimate setting. Daisuke noticed Blue still standing next to the handsome manga artist, murmuring in the man's ear and rubbing a hand along his back. His last fling with Daisuke must have been just that, his last fling before settling down with this man, the one that Mizushima named a guest of honor.

Standing a handful of yards away was Mizushima himself, standing next to Magnus, the two of them holding hands. Daisuke blinked as he caught a flash of gold and walked to the end of the stage nearest them to get a better view. He spotted the first ring on Mizushima's finger, but he quickly spotted a matching ring on Magnus' finger.

He tore his eyes away from them before they noticed him staring and looked around the room for a flash of gold hair instead, but Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. For such a large man with such a distinctive hair color, he could be surprisingly sneaky. Daisuke picked up his briefcase and looked down at it as if the spare condoms and lube in there weighed more than a few fractions of an ounce. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth to nibble on it as he looked out into the lobby.

As part of the management of this new company, he should stay in the room and gossip, or network as others called it. But he couldn't get Sebastian's voice out of his head, inviting him back up to his hotel room for another romp between the sheets. And now that they had both gotten off, perhaps he could take his time and tease an orgasm out of Sebastian, driving him mad with desire before finally allowing him to shoot his load.

Daisuke grinned to himself at the mental image and hopped lightly off the stage, walking into the lobby without any real thought as to what he was doing. He was simply looking for another amazing fuck, courtesy of a blonde Brit.


End file.
